


The New Heroes

by Azure_Moses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Original Percy Jackson's Younger Brother, Partial Alternate Universe, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Moses/pseuds/Azure_Moses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver woke up in a bus with people he doesn't know, a boyfriend he doesn't remember and a quest he didn't ask for, he has questions and it seems there's no one to answer them, but maybe there is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything about HoO or PJ&TO series, stories or characters but my oc(s).
> 
> Warnings: mild yaoi/slash and non-sexual mature content.
> 
> This is an AU about how the story of HoO would have been with a little bit of my crazy machinations, introducing Percy's little brother Oliver "Ollie" Jackson, will this new demigod stand aside his brother the Hero of Camp Half-Blood or is he going to stay in his brother shadow. Read it here!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**I**

**Ollie**

Oliver was having the greatest day of his life in the most non-comical sarcastic way possible, even before he was throw into free-falling the Great Canyon.

He woke up in the backseat of a school bus with no idea where he was, snuggling up against a blond guy he didn't know and they were holding hands. That part was more than okay for Ollie, the guy was insanely hot and more than a little comfy to cuddle with.

But then reality hit him like a brick wall falling onto his black-haired head, he didn't know where he was nor he had any recollection of how he got there in first place.

Honestly, he didn't want to move but he did anyway because he needed to think and that warm body wasn't helping any.

The bus buzzed by a bumpy road with the windows showing a unfamiliar arid view, filled with a bunch of kids around his age… which he wasn't pretty sure he knew right then but he was sure he was close to fourteen or fifteen, which was little disturbing.

He was trying to dark in what was the last thing he remembered when an arm circle around his neck and pull him into a tight hug which let him in close with the guy.

Oliver was stunned by a pair of half-lidded electric blue eyes and a sexy half grin in a chiseled face.

—Ollie,— the blond said in husky whisper before he shattered Ollie world with a simple, sloppy, toes-curling kiss, it was pretty much a caste kiss, drowsily slow but filled with unrestrained passion.

It send sparks through both of their bodies, literally, they jolted apart and Ollie saw the moment when those blue eyes filled with the same uncertainty, fear and shock as his own eyes.

—Looks like the lovebirds are awake.— a female voice called in the seat in front of them, they both turned to see a cute girl with chocolate brown hair cut choppily and uneven and scrawny Latino boy with black curly hair and babyish face.

—Yo Jason, are you okay man? You look about to throw up over your boyfriend— the Latino kid said in a mocking tone with slightly side of actual worry.

Oliver saw as the blond guy perked as in recognizing his name but just like Ollie, Jason didn't recognize these two who seemed to know them.

He did take a moment to take in the view which was this Jason. Cropped blond hair, chiseled face with features like a marble statue, creamy white skin over slim but well-toned frame, wearing a purple tee under a black windbreaker, simple jeans covering a pair of long legs and navy blue sneakers. This guy was supposedly his boyfriend; Oliver could just die happy right there and then.

But before Jason could answer they were shushed by an authoritarian voice in the front. It was the teacher or better said coach in charge of this school trip, he was wearing a baseball cap, orange polo shirt and white gym pants and shoes. He was promptly giving instructions for the trip and whatever they were going to do when they got there, and generously threatening them with physical punishing to anyone who have plans to misbehaving in this trip with his trustworthy bat. It would be quite scaring if it wasn't for the Coach looked just like an Umpa Lumpa in sport attire.

—What's his problem?— Jason spoke exactly what was in Ollie's mind.

—Coach Hedge has always been like that,— the girl said shrugging —A perfect example of Wilderness School faculty staff—.

Whatever was that school didn't sound familiar at all to Oliver.

—This is a mistake, I shouldn't be here— Jason told them in plain seriousness.

—I couldn't agree more with you my good friend— said the Latino boy nodding eagerly —We should be going to a beach or a pool at least, not a stupid museum in the middle of the Great Canyon, don't you think so Piper?—.

—I had seen enough beaches, I live beside one, so you know Leo— Piper answered simply —Personally, I do want to see the Sky Walk and Ollie too, right?— Piper said turning to him and holding her hand up in the air for a high five but when Oliver didn't react like he would she really look at her friends, Jason was really pale and Ollie was incredible still like if he had been glued into his seat —What's wrong guys?—.

—I don't know you— Jason mumbled.

—Me either— Ollie added.

—Oh right guys! Like we haven't share a dorm room for the last three months!— he said over dramatically before looking at Piper conspiratorially and whispering —You wouldn't believe how many times I walked on them making out, ick!—.

The girl stifled a laugh while hitting Leo in the shoulder playfully.

—Hey y'all back there, what's all the ruckus?— Coach Hedge shout his eyes boring holes in Jason and Oliver's heads.

_Like he knows we shouldn't been here_ , Oliver thought and a quick glance too the blond beside him told Oliver that Jason was thinking the same.

—Check this out— the Latino said with a mischievous grin —Hey Coach! Can you use your megaphone, we can't hear you back here—.

Coach Hedge was more than happy to use his megaphone but when he pulled the switched his voice sounded like Darth Vader, sending everyone in the bus into laughter —Valdez!— Coach yelled furiously.

—How did you do that?— the girl asked while trying to be mumble her laugh with her hand.

—I'm a special guy with a certain set of skills that...— Leo was about to start a monologue when Jason cut him off in mid sentence. —Guys, I'm serious I don't know where I am or what I am doing here—.

Piper and Leo share a questioningly look before turning to look at Oliver —You don't remember anything either?— the girl asked suspiciously.

—Nope, I just woke up and everything was blank— Oliver said barely above a whisper.

Piper stared at them but she actually started to worry when she try to put her hand on Oliver's shoulder but he flinched away from her touche. Leo was another story —Come on guys if you're going to pull the amnesiac card, you should be more realistic about it— he argued unimpressed.

—I'm telling you I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!— Jason shouted his voice raising angrily, exasperated with Leo's aptitude.

Piper and Leo looked stunned with Jason's outburst but for Oliver, it was an understandable reaction, but before any of them could say anything else Coach yelled at them —That's it, the four of you in the back row, y'all just offered yourselves to clean after lunch, congratulations!—.

—Oh great, thanks Jason— Leo complained crossing his arms and turning around to sit back on his seat.

—Leo, I think they're telling the true— Piper told him without taking her eyes from her two friends, she knew about acting and they weren't acting at all.

—How can you believe them? They're joking, trying to get back at me for the shaving cream in the Jell-O thing yesterday, obviously— Leo told her dismissively of her concern but she knew better.

—Get ready cupcakes we almost there— Coach yelled from the front of the bus, Piper sat back to gather her things while sending a doubtful sideway look to her friends, not knowing to feel worry or hurt.

—This can't be happening— Jason whispered so softly that Oliver almost didn't hear it.

—Everything's going to be ok— Oliver said sounding more positive than he felt and after hesitating for a moment he put his hand on Jason's shoulder in soothing way.

—I'm not sure about that— the blond said dejectedly his eyes went from the hand in his shoulders to look in the eyes of its owner before telling him —I just don't know where I am… I don't know who I am—.

Oliver took a deep breath and what he said next was muffle by the sound of the bus stopping at its destination.

—Me neither—.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hope you like it, this going to be a looooooong fic so bare-bear with me (bear pun, ha!), any questions or critics are well received (except flaming, don't like it don't read it).
> 
> Read you, Azure Moses


End file.
